A world without you ? Never
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Okabe et Makise se sont encore disputés alors comment vont-ils se réconcilier ?


**Auteur** : Moi. Parce que je gère ce compte et je ne vais pas poster des histoires faites sans ma participation ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse ~

**Titre** : A world without you ? Never.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais. Cependant je me permets de les piquer quelques instants pour une petite histoire sans prétention.

**Pairing** : Okabe Rintaro / Makise Kurisu

**Note** :

Je suis in love de ce couple alors je suis ravie qu'une amie m'ait défié sur mon forum de rp (rp-with-you, pour les curieux qui veulent jeter un œil;) d'écrire une histoire avec les deux. J'ai mis un temps monstre avant d'écrire et tu m'en vois navrée ma chère Savy adorée ! J'espère en attendant que cela te plaira ! Et aussi que cela vous plaira ! ~

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, à me rejoindre sur le forum et à me défier ! ~

* * *

Encore une dispute. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se prenaient la tête pour un oui ou un non. Mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, cela en devenait complètement ridicule. Pourtant à chaque fois, la colère prenait le dessus et l'un partait d'un côté tandis que l'autre restait dans la pièce à fulminer. Cette fois, c'était Okabe qui avait quitté la pièce, chassé par Makise à coup de lancés de bouteilles de Dr Pepper vides. Il s'était réfugié sur le toit de l'immeuble où il ressassait ce qui venait de se passer tout en massant son épaule qui avait reçu un des objets volants. C'était plus par réflexe que par douleur qu'il faisait ça.

Après une bonne demi heure à contempler le soleil qui se couchait au loin, la tête dans ses pensées, Okabe décida qu'il allait tenter de calmer le jeu. Peut-être qu'en faisant comme si de rien n'était cela marcherait. Il n'avait pas envie de demander pardon, surtout qu'avec les longues minutes à rester sur le toit, il avait fini par oublier la raison première de la dispute. Ce n'était donc plus que des broutilles dans sa tête. Mais il avait peur que pour Makise ces broutilles ne soient pas si simples à oublier. Il prit tout de même son courage à deux mains et descendit les marches jusqu'au laboratoire.

Si la jeune fille n'avait pas quitté les lieux, elle serait la seule personne à être dans la pièce. Les autres avaient trouvé d'autres occupations pour la journée. C'était souvent lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls que les disputes étaient les plus absurdes et les plus violentes. Décidant d'y aller discrètement pour repérer la situation avant d'agir tête baissée, Okabe entrouvrit la porte avec douceur avant de passer par l'ouverture. Il repoussa le plus délicatement possible la porte après lui pour la refermer. Il n'entendait pas le moindre bruit et se demandait si la jeune fille n'était pas caché au bout du couloir prête à lui sauter dessus avec de nouvelles bouteilles de Dr Pepper. Ce qu'il aimait tant allait finir par devenir son cauchemar.

Pas à pas, évitant les lattes du plancher qui risquait de grincer et signaler sa présence, il avança jusqu'au bout. Avec précaution, il se colla au mur et se pencha lentement sur le côté pour jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à la salle. Il se redressa tout aussi vite. Pas de coup. Pas de remarques assassines. A première vue, Makise ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il ne l'avait pas non plus aperçu en jetant son coup d'oeil. Il retenta l'expérience en restant plus longtemps penché pour mieux observer la salle. Lorsque son regard se posa enfin sur la jeune fille, il constata qu'elle s'était assoupie sur le canapé. Rassuré de ne pas devoir affronter une furie prête à lui sauter dessus, il reprit contenance et avança dans la salle pour s'approcher.

Okabe ne peut s'empêcher de trouver la jeune fille adorable. Il se pencha au dessus de son visage et repoussa quelques mèches qui lui cachaient la vue. Il eut une irrésistible envie d'embrasser les lèvres de la demoiselle. Il se sentait comme hypnotisé. Il y avait déjà goûté et il mourrait d'envie de recommencer. Mais il avait peur de la réaction de Makise si elle le surprenait en train de l'embrasser alors qu'elle était en train de dormir. Il se figea soudainement. Tout en pensant à la réaction de la jeune fille, il s'était penché à tel point qu'il sentait le souffle de la demoiselle caresser ses lèvres. Il déglutit. Elle avait bougé. Le mouvement qu'elle venait de faire l'avait ramené sur terre. Il se dépêcha de se redresser. S'il devait embrasser Makise, il le ferait lorsqu'elle serait réveillée.

Tournant les talons, le jeune homme alla récupérer une bouteille de sa boisson préférée dans le frigo. Il remarqua bien vite que c'était la dernière et qu'il allait devoir aller faire les courses s'il voulait pouvoir récupérer des forces quand il le voulait. Un grognement attira son attention. Il se retourna et remarqua que Makise tremblait légèrement de froid. Soupirant, il posa sa bouteille à côté de l'évier et alla récupérer une couverture. Il la posa délicatement sur la jeune fille avant de s'asseoir par terre, dos contre le canapé. A peine eut-il posé sa tête contre le canapé, près de celle de la jeune fille, il sentit une main s'agripper à sa blouse. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Pour une fois, il se sentait bien, il en oubliait le complot que montait le SERN contre l'humanité et décida de se laisser un peu aller. Il avait bien le droit de souffler un peu de temps en temps.

Dormant paisiblement, il se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'il tomba au sol, repoussé par la jeune fille. Il protesta de cet acte méchant alors qu'il lui avait gentiment empêché de tomber malade mais Makise ne voulu rien entendre et alla prendre la dernière bouteille de Dr Pepper. Okabe râla fasse à tant d'injustice mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que Makise avait profité de s'être réveillée en première pour voler un baiser à son scientifique préféré. Si l'un avait hésité avant d'oser, l'autre n'avait eu aucun scrupule à le faire.

- **Hey ! C'était ma bouteille ?**

**- Je ne vois pas de nom marquer dessus.**

Okabe soupira. Il s'était bel et bien fait avoir sur ce coup. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il tomba nez à nez avec la bouteille de Dr Pepper légèrement entamé.

- **Mais ça n'empêche pas de partager.**

Le scientifique sourit avant d'attraper la bouteille. Il se releva et en but une bonne gorgée sous les yeux amusés de sa camarade. Ils se disputaient toujours pour un oui ou un non mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de demander pardon pour oublier et passer à autre chose. Le monde continuait de tourner quoi qu'il arrivait. Laissant Makise récupérer la bouteille, il en profita pour se pencher et lui voler le baiser qu'il désirait tant. Le monde pouvait avancer, Okabe refusait d'avancer sans avoir Makise à ses côtés et aucune dispute ne le ferait changer d'avis.

* * *

J'espère que ce n'était pas trop affreux à lire! J'avais l'idée en tête mais je trouve que, comme toujours, j'ai du mal à rendre le truc aussi bien par écrit que cela l'est dans mon imagination ... Enfin bon, si vous avez apprécié, c'est le principal ~


End file.
